ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series)
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure is a roleplay series by UltraMccann/GlizzardLizzardOneManBand (formerly), Cdr Raids Again, BigD2003, Emgaltan, Mao Wu Kong, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Furnozilla, Mebius-Zer0, MoarCrossovers, KitsuneSoldier and Crockinator, with Crazybeard1234, Zenonkou75, and UltraGrenburr12678, occasionally joining in. Premise The roleplay centers around various characters such as Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, Ultraman Redux, and Ultraman Tiga going on zany adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. They also encounter other villains, new allies, stuff happens, there's love, death, drama, and if you couldn't tell most of this explanation is a joke. At the same time these are all things that happened. The roleplay takes a somewhat insane approach to all of this in favor of letting users have fun with the idea and adding plotploints as things progress. It was originally single RP of the same name before being expanded into a full series literally over a single weekend. Installments * Ultras Bizarre Adventure (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2 (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight OrbGeed (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Terror of Daofish (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Shattered Balance (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Underwater Adventure (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Born Again Chimeras (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: We're the Heroes Now?! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Revenge of Copzol (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Dark Side of the Metaverse (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: OPsaur! Dwellersea! Jadah Spoctor! Poorly Drawn Monsters, All Out Attack! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Gimmickmagedon (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Invasion of the Bullmarks (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Final Battle! Last Stand of the Anathema Overlord and the Malicious Toy Beast! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Challenge of the Colosseum King (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Counterattack of the 420 Stage Show Kings: Ultra Fight Stageshow 2 (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Invasion of the Anons! Master of Duplicates Appears! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Tanuki Commander Stikes Back! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Project C05 (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Necroagnarok (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The So-Called Co-Creator Strikes! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Deathscythe Effect (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizzare Adventure: The Quest for The Holy Bullmark (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Puppet Master (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Glombus and the Cringe Machine (Upcoming) Gaidens * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Dettonator Crisis (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Exterminate Exterminus! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Super Cliche New Installment! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Screaming Army Of Bleeding Ear Drums (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Fried Chicken Factory (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Absolute Cringefest (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Invasion of the Deceased (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Amazingly Overpowered Adventure of Several Overpowered Dudes Against the Army of Super Powerful Normies (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Let's Rumble Rip-Offs! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Shark Whale (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Attack on Jack (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Yet Another Meaningless Short and Generic Instalment (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Seven Bootleg Demons (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Punniest Installment of Them All (Upcoming) Side Gaidens * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Gaiden: Exterminatus The Last Of The Whow! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Gaiden: Revenge of the Abused Soul (Upcoming) Specials * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE MOVIE Spinoffs * Bullmark Eleking: THE ORIGIN SAGA (Upcoming) ** Chapter 1 ** Chapter 2 ** Chapter 3 ** More(?) * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TAISEN (Upcoming) Trivia * As mentioned before, this was originally a single roleplay before being made into a series. * The roleplays are open for anyone to join. * The name of the series as well as the original role play is a reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, however the roleplay itself has no relation to the anime other than Dio appearing as a minor villain in reference to a popular Jojo meme. * The series is considered non-canon to the works of some of the users involved, such as the Ultraman Legacy Continuity or Furnozilla's Continuity. ** However, it is canon to certain continuities, such as: *** DX Zegan Continuity *** One Kick Leo Continuity *** TBA * The three minute rule is suspended during these roleplays. Rules General Rules This is a list of rules users must follow in order to take part in the roleplays. Hopefully, they shouldn't be hard to follow. These rules may be amended over time. * Users must be able to get along with each other. Arguments are considered counterproductive and we would prefer they not happen. * Please refrain from having things happen that contradict other things. I understand this can be difficult, but please try. ** A good way to prevent this is for everyone not to immediately launch an attack the second an enemy shows up. * Please do not scream "HERESY" at every little thing that you find "cringey", especially in chaotic roleplays such as these. This goes for spectators as well, it is annoying. Doing things similar to his are also not allowed. * Randomly shoving in characters that have no bearing on the plot and do nothing is prohibited. We've dealt with enough of these already. ** It is especially annoying if they are from random other franchises and would have nothing to do with anything even if you tried. * Spamming waves of Kaiju or other enemies as the heroes is generally considered filler and annoying. Do not do this. * Doing things like "and then OPius shows up and everyone dies" is considered annoying. Please refrain from doing this as well. I'm looking at you Gren. * Users may invent roleplay-exclusive forms for their characters or the characters of other users if they wish. ** This does not mean the user will actually add the form created for their character, they don't have to if they don't want to. * If we have a particular idea for the plot of the roleplay in mind, do not add things that stray from said plot, unless the roleplay is a spur of the moment thing and no real plot idea is in mind. ** Example: We're focusing on one villain group then some other villain shows up and steals the show ** Do not attempt to "hijack" the plot of an RP so it can follow your story. This has happened once when a user "hijacked" an RP and took over the plot. Doing this will lead to you being ignored for the rest of the RP. *** ALL BETS ARE OFF is the exception that proves the rule. * Please try to keep everything under control. We once had a roleplay so insane it was deemed a Stage Show and is considered non-canon even by UBA standards. Myself, Furno, and a few others will moderate things but the individual users must try to stop things from getting too out of hand as well. * Participating in a roleplay to annoy other users is prohibited. No one has done this, but I would like to prevent it from happening here and now. ** That thing with Gren using Gai to trigger GLOMB is a good example. * If you are not able to stick around for the entire roleplay, please come up with an out for your character so they aren't just standing there. * Story ideas may be submitted in the comments of this page or in normal chat conversation. We have a ton of these already but we will take your ideas into consideration. Prohibited Users * The following users are prohibited from participating in roleplays: ** UltraMccann/GLOMB and all subsequent alternate accounts. ** Dao or any sockpuppet of him. Character Handling * If a character has overstayed their welcome, the Game Master of the RP will inform you and you'll have to finish the character's scene quickly, otherwise the GM is free to one-shot your character with one of his. ** Attempting to avoid this one-shot by suddenly making said character ridiculously overpowered is strictly prohibited. Never do this. *** If somebody ever does this, then their character will be ignored and all reference of their character will be removed from the RP. Also, only the GM will be allowed to do the one-shot, however they can let someone else do it for them. *** NEVER EVER use enemies that are immune to everything except something stupidly specific. One user has repeatedly used one specific enemy character that could only be effected by one thing that nobody could possibly have, which the same user summoned to defeat the character AFTER a very long and tedious chain of not being able to do anything. This is just straight-up annoying for everyone involved. If an enemy can only be defeated by the person controlling it pulling something out of his @$$, they should NEVER be in ANY sort of RP. ** This rule and sub-rules of it should really be applied to random RPs as well. * Do NOT attempt to insert a character from another media into an RP unless they are a kaiju or can grow to kaiju size canonically. Turning them into giants does not count. This has been decided in order to avoid cringe due to the fact UBA once almost got moved to another wiki thanks to an RP containing a character from another media in it. ** There appear to be a few exceptions to this, such as kaiju-like Legendary Pokemon for example, but hold back just to be safe. ** Absolute Cringefest is the exception that proves the rule. * Stop making overpowered fusions. We have enough. The joke is old. * No more Woah Kaiju either. That joke is straight up dead. * Users may create new characters for the series as they wish. If they are meant to be comedic, please make sure they are actually funny. If they are a Toy Kaiju, please make sure they serve a purpose and have a joke behind them other than being a Toy Kaiju. Figuarts Ultraman is a good example of how not to do a Toy Kaiju * No. More. Toy. Gods. * Villains, no matter how major or minor, should not be kept recurring in the series too long, or else they will become stale. Chimera Of 4 is a great example of this. This is why we're looking to even off the main villains in future installments. * Due to the amount of times users have been confused by the abundance of acronyms to shorten the names of nearly every character in roleplays, users may now ONLY shorten a characters name if it exceeds three words. Notable exceptions are characters like Shining Shining Zero or Malicious Bullmark Eleking, whose names are three long words. Forbidden Characters * The following characters are to never be used in a roleplay by any user for one reason or another. Violation of this rule will receive a verbal/text warning, followed by a kick from the chat should this rule continue to be violated. If it happens a third time, the user in question shall be excluded from the roleplay and their contributions ignored or modified to remove said character. ** Ultraman Shiny ** Ultraman Fetish ** Ultraman Oneupus ** Void Eye (unless as a cameo) ** Hyper Zetton Zedscythe's final form (Unless used by GM) ** Any Titan Prince (unless the user who owns them is participating in the roleplay, and said user would likely use someone else anyway) ** OC's unrelated to Tokustatsu or Kaiju. (Notable exceptions include Nendroid Kirby, Derpy Dust, etc, who is actually worked into the plot and makes sense.) ** Characters from non-Tokusatsu franchises in general. Most attempts have involved characters who would be no feasible threat to an Ultra, making their inclusion a waste of time. *** Even with plot. *** Again, there are a few exceptions, but stay safe. ** Kaiju Girls. Ever. Yes, I know they've been in Gaidens, but that's not going to be happening ever again. ** Any character in this category ** Or this one ** Ultrawoman Moan ** Ultrawoman Moe (Unless given explicit permission by one of the people who run UBA) ** Ultraman Trope *** Ultraman OPius' IPius form **** And any other characters Gren makes for the same purpose as these two ** Supreme Ultimate Arch Kaiser of Destruction, Arch Arch Belial *** Kaiser Kaiser Belial in any other form may only be used by Cdr **** And he can use that form if he wants but most likely won't. Posters The very definition of art.png|Poster by Furnozilla UBAPoster.png|Poster by Gren My UBA Poster.png|Poster by Mebius-Zer0 Uba2.png|Poster by Yerminator UBA4.png|Poster by Crockinator Category:Fan Series Category:Roleplays Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraMccann Category:BigD2003 Category:Emgaltan Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Furnozilla Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Crockinator Category:DX Zegan Continuity